


before the sun comes up

by nekrateholic



Category: BIGFLO, MYNAME (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, i'm so laaaaaaate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: Seyong deals with half of his group being eliminated with some unexpected help.





	before the sun comes up

**Author's Note:**

> i could tell you this was written back when the second eliminations actually happened but it would be a lie  
> enjoy my delayed emo over this goddamn show

In retrospect, the second eliminations pass with a lot less noise than the first ones. The sight of idols crying on the street with their suitcases has lost its appeal the second time, probably - the cameramen just settle for close ups while the envelopes are being opened. 

It’s a good thing, Seyong thinks, because the sight of both Gunwoo and Jinseok with their suitcases in tow makes him feel things he’d rather not share with the world. He doesn’t cry this time. He’s pretty sure Jinseok’s either crying or about to, Gunwoo’s hand casually wrapped around his shoulders. Junkyu is opposite them, next to Seyong and trying to look cool and collected. Seyong can feel his eyes burn but Junkyu is starting to shake a little next to him so he forces a smile and draws them all into another group hug.

Gunwoo throws him a grateful smile before he turns to leave and when he finally does, Seyong has the irrational urge to just follow him. That’s what you do with leaders, right?

But the moment is gone and Seyong gently pushes Junkyu in the direction of the building. There’s no point in staring at their backs.

*

Junkyu is a man now and he doesn’t fail to remind Seyong as much but Seyong still walks him to his dorm room, makes small talk with his roommates and makes sure Junkyu has smiled at least once before he leaves.

It’s then, in the hallway, that he allows himself to crack. Finding an empty practice room to hide in is not hard - none of them feel like practicing, not really, not right then. Seyong slips into the first dark room he sees. All that he registers about it is that it’s not  _ his  _ practice room. And, a second later - that someone is already in there.

Even if it wasn’t for the weird seventh sense Seyong has developed towards him, Euijin’s blond hair is a little hard to miss in the dim light of the practice room.

Euijin doesn’t seem to have noticed him yet. He’s sitting on the floor, back against the wall and staring off into the distance. He has this vacant look in his eyes, half turned away from the door and where Seyong is standing. Seyong considers leaving, surely there are other practice rooms, ones that are actually empty.

Before he can do that, however, Euijin turns to him, the smallest smile playing on his lips. “Are you just going to stand there?”

So Euijin did notice him after all.

"I was actually planning to find somewhere else to go to," Seyong starts. His own voice startles him a little - it sounds weirdly loud in this room. "I wasn't exactly looking for company."

"But you found some anyway," Euijin shrugs. He beckons him closer, that half smile on his face - the one that sometimes haunts Seyong's dreams. "What kind of hyung would I be if I let you cry all by yourself?"

Seyong scoffs. "What makes you think I'm here to cry?" Euijin gives him a look, one that says  _ Do you think I'm dumb? _ Seyong sighs as he goes to sit next to him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The smile fades from Euijin's face. His eyes get that blank look again, and he's still looking at Seyong but it doesn't feel like he's seeing him, not really. "The same reason why you're here, probably."

"The... Oh." Come to think of it, Seyond did see Euijin out with the others. They were all there, sending off their teammates, but Euijin - "Your groupmate, what was his name, Lex?"

"Yeah," Euijin sighs. "His name is actually Hyungmin. Did all your groupmates got eliminated?"

Seyong decides not to comment on the topic change. Euijin still has the vacant look in his eyes but on top of that the image of Gunwoo and Jinseok's backs, Gunwoo's hand still around Jinseok's shoulders resurfaces and it's... hard to think about anything else, really. "No," he tells Euijin. "Junkyu is still here. It was Gunwoo and Chaejin. Gunwoo is our leader."

"Ah," Euijin smiles again, but there's nothing happy about it this time. "He was in your team, too, right?" At Seyong's nod, he sighs again. "You know, I used to be a leader too, for a bit. While I was in A.cian. Their current one was eliminated today, too. And now there are no more A.cian members here.” Euijin leans back against the wall, eyes fixed on the ceiling. “I'm sorry, you came to be alone and I'm sitting here throwing my self pity at you."

"Hey, no," Seyong hurries to say. "I came here to deal with my emotions. It just so happens that I'm doing it with company. Tell me about them," he adds.

Euijin looks up. “A.cian? I don’t know what to tell you. It was a long time ago. But now, seeing them here - I got a little popular, right? Like, Hyungmin went home and none of the others even made it in but I’m here and I’m doing well. I’m Bigflo Euijin and hopefully me being liked here would mean people will pay attention to us. But I used to be A.cian Lo-J and they are just as unpopular as we are except they’re not even here anymore. I just… wish I could do something. Somehow.”

“You said it yourself,” Seyong starts gently, poking him in the ribs.  it was a long time ago. “You can’t take the blame for everything.”

“Forget about that,” Euijin laughs softly. It still doesn’t sound happy but once again, Seyong chooses to ignore the change of topic. “Tell me about your guys.”

“I already miss them.” Seyong states. It’s a fact, and between sending Gunwoo and Jinseok off and making sure Junkyu is okay, he’s had time to accept it. “I just… We were supposed to be in the same team, right? Almost like how it usually is. And now he’s gone and Jinseok is gone too - and I want to be mad, you know? I want them back and I wish they weren’t eliminated but I can’t be mad at the people that stayed. We’re all in the same boat.”

The tears are finally, finally falling and Seyong feels strangely calm about it. He pulls his knees up and wraps his hands around them. Euijin doesn’t comment on it but he shuffles a little closer. He doesn’t move when Seyong, in a moment of weakness (or bravery?) lays his head on Euijin’s shoulder.

They stay like that for a bit, silent save for Seyong trying to keep in a sniffle every so often. When he finally gathers himself, he looks up to find that Euijin is staring at him, expression unreadable. Seyong straightens up, mentally prepares himself to play off the last twenty or so minutes as a joke. He doesn’t get to, though, because the next second Euijin speaks up. 

“You’re really cute, you know?” He’s smiling and Seyong’s brain has a little trouble processing the transition from hurt to embarrassment so fast.

“Please,” he snorts, before he has the time to blush or do something equally as dumb. “Half the kids on this show are scared of me.”

Euijin laughs. “You can be very… intense, yeah. But I doubt anyone is actually scared of you. You’re more like a mom?”

“I’m not a mom,” Seyong scoffs. “I’ll have you know the designated mom in my group is not me.”

Euijin quirks an eyebrow. “You literally chased Kijoong around yelling ‘my son’.”

“He’s really cute, okay?” Seyong mumbles. “I can’t be blamed.” 

“See?” Euijin smiles. “Cute.”

“Would you please stop calling me cute?” Seyong says flatly, glaring at him. He’s not actually offended, but acting like it would at least cover for how flustered he actually is. Weird, how he didn’t mind crying in front of Euijin all that much, but now that the feeling is a pleasant one, he’s freaking out. 

Even weirder how he doesn’t feel like someone blew a hole through his chest anymore. It still hurts thinking about Gunwoo and Jinseok’s empty beds but... it’s a little easier to breathe now.

“We can do it.” Seyong says again, after they’ve both been quiet for a beat too long. He’s staring at the wall across them and it feels like all his blood has turned into steel determination. He feels Euijin shift to look at him. “We  _ will  _ do it, we’ll succeed for all of them. We’ll make them proud.”

Euijin doesn’t reply but his palm travels Seyong’s leg to curl his fingers over Seyong’s.

Seyong allows himself a second to freak out over it, then just sighs and lays his head back on Euijin’s shoulder. 

They stay like that, in the silence, until Seyong’s eyes start drooping. He even nods off a little, but then Euijin’s gently shaking him awake, peeling himself off Seyong and the wall. He stands up and offers him a hand. Seyong blinks up at him. “Come on,” Euijin says, voice quiet, “success means practice and you need to be alive for that, tomorrow. It was an intense day, it really needs to end already.”

“That it does,” Seyong snorts, taking the offered hand. He dusts himself off and… stays there. Euijin doesn’t move either and they both just stand there, Euijin looking at him and Seyong staring at a particularly interesting spot on the floor.

Euijin still hasn’t let go of his hand.

The silence presses in on Seyong’s lungs and it’s  _ intense _ , a different type of intense than how it was earlier. He itches to break it, to say something, but for the second time that night, Euijin beats him to it.

“I’m glad you chose this room to hide in,” he starts, lips quirked in a not-quite-a-smirk. It rubs Seyong’s ego the wrong way and he’s about to say as much, when Euijin’s raises his free hand to press a finger to Seyong’s lips. “And I’m really glad you chose to stay,” he adds softly.

He looks almost ethereal there, in the darkness, with his bright hair and his eyes staring somewhere deep into Seyong’s soul. In an act of sleep deprived bravery, he brushes a few strands away from Euijin’s eyes. Euijin leans into it when Seyong’s doesn’t immediately pull his hand back.

”Good night, Euijin,” he says but it comes out more like a whisper and Euijin smiles, squeezes Seyong’s hand once before he finally lets go, turns away and disappears through the door.

Seyong stares after him for what feels like eternity but is probably just a few minutes - and then forces himself to move, to get back to his room and hopefully get some sleep.

What an intense day, indeed.


End file.
